A component mounting apparatus (mounter) is one of the conventional apparatuses that mount electronic components (hereinafter simply referred to also as “component(s)”) onto a board. In a component mounting apparatus, a mounting head picks up a component from a component supply apparatus such as a tape feeder, and delivers and mounts such component onto a board. In response to the demand for improved accuracy in the component mounting performed by such component mounting apparatus, there exists a component mounting apparatus which is equipped with a recognizing means that recognizes the state of a component held on a mounting head and which corrects the mounting position at which the component is to be mounted at the time of component mounting (such position is hereinafter simply referred to also as a “mounting position”), based on the result of the recognition performed by the recognizing means.
FIG. 1 is an external view showing a conventional electronic component mounting apparatus (e.g., refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent application No. 10-256790).
Such electronic component mounting apparatus 201 is comprised of: a transportation path 202 for transporting a board 202a and determining the position thereof; a tray 203 on which components 203a are stored; a tray feeder 204 for automatically delivering the tray 203 to a predetermined position; a mounting head 205 for picking up by suction a component 203a from the tray 203 and mounting it onto the board 202a; an X-axis moving means 206 for moving the mounting head 205 along the X-axis direction; and two Y-axis moving means 207a and 207b for moving the mounting head 205 along the Y-axis direction; and a recognizing means 208 for recognizing the state of the electronic component 203a held on the mounting head 205.
The recognizing means 208 includes a Charge-Couple Devices (CCD) shutter camera or a Metal-Oxide Semiconductor (MOS) shutter camera, each taking an image of the component 203a while it is moved just above the recognizing means 208 in the direction of the X-axis. The amount of displacement with respect to the central position of the component is thereby detected, the central position being a position at which the component 203a should be held on the mounting head 205 (such position is hereinafter referred to simply as the “central position”). Based on the amount of displacement recognized by the recognizing means 208, the electronic component mounting apparatus 201 corrects the position of the mounting head 205 at the time of mounting the electronic component 203a, and then mounts the component 203a onto the board 202a. This enables the mounting of the component 203a at a predetermined position on the board 202a with high accuracy. When this is done, since the image of the component 203a is taken while the component 203a is moving, cycle time, which is the time required from when the component 203a is picked up to when it is mounted onto the board 202a, does not become longer.